When the Dam Breaks
by TheCleanWriter
Summary: Booth tells Bones he wants to give them a chance. When Bones refuses, will Booth have to move on? Or will Bones come to face her true feelings for Booth before it's too late? My version of the episode 'The Parts of the Sum of the Whole'. One-shot. B&B.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bones, so don't sue please.**

**Chapter One: When the Dam Breaks**

Seeley Booth and Temperance 'Bones' Brennan descended the stairs leading outside of the FBI headquarters. They had just paid a visit to the FBI's psychiatrist, Lance Sweets, concerning his book. He'd apparently written it without having the knowledge that the first case he had heard of between the two, was in fact, not their first case.

He was also convinced that the two were in love with each other. Unknown to the both of them, his conclusion had been very accurate. They were in love with each other, just only one of them wanted to do anything about it.

"In his book," Bones began. "Sweets wrote that being abandoned by my parents made me convinced that all meaningful relationships were doomed." They had reached the last step by the time Booth turned his head to reply.

"Yeah, he wrote that I got 'white-knight' syndrome because of my physically abusive, _alcoholic_ father." He replied, bitterness and distain seeping through his last words. Bones shook her head.

"I hate psychology." She muttered. Booth stopped in his tracks, staring down at the concrete in front of him. The anthropologist, while quirking an eyebrow at his sudden halt in movement, stopped as well.

"I'm the gambler." He said, finally looking up to stare straight into her eyes, a dead seriousness in his tone. They stood in silence. Bones smiled a bit, wondering if he had been trying to be humorous by quoting words Sweets had said to them moments before in his office. His words tore through her mind.

"_One of you has to have the courage to break this stalemate." Sweets said. He turned his head to Booth, pointing at him immediately and without hesitation. "You. It's got to be you, because you're the gambler. For once, make that work for you."_

"I believe in giving this a chance." Booth's voice brought her back to reality, stepping closer to her. "Look, I wanna give this a shot." Bones stared at him.

"You mean us?" She asked. He nodded slightly, continuing to burn into her eyes with his own. She couldn't look away, nor could he. It seemed at the world had stopped, for even if just a second. They were the only two on the planet, the only two that mattered. She shook her head, somehow finding the strength to pull away her gaze from his.

"No, the FBI won't let us work together as a couple." She started, but was soon cut off by her partner.

"Don't do that, that is no reason." He said before grabbing her and crushing his lips to hers. Her hands automatically flew to his shoulders as they kissed, sparks flying behind their closed eyes. They kissed for a few seconds before fear came crashing back into Dr. Brennan. She quickly broke away.

"No!" She nearly yelled as she slapped his chest, unable to look up at his eyes, knowing she'd be too drawn in for another earth-shattering kiss. "No."

"Why?" Booth asked quietly before immediately asking again in a louder, but not aggressive, manner. "Why?"

"Y-you thought you were protecting me, but you're the one who needs protecting." She stammered, glancing up at his eyes again. His however, had never left her face.

"Protecting from what?" He pressed, his voice almost pleading. Unshed tears stung at both their eyes. She looked up again, her eyes sad and alone.

"From me." She replied flatly. "I-...I don't have your kind of open heart." Her voice was tearful.

"Just give it a chance, that's all I'm asking." His voice cracked as he begged. He loved her with every fiber of his being. How was that not enough for at least a chance?

"No, you said it yourself. The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome." She reminded him, more composed this time.

"Well then let's go for a different outcome here. Alright? Let's hear me out, alright? You know when you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for thirty or fifty years, alright, it's always the guy who says 'I knew'." He said quickly, thinking back to the first moment he had laid his eyes on Dr. Temperance Brennan. He really had known. "I _knew_. Right from the beginning."

She shook her head. "Your evidence is anecdotal." He ignored her pleading brush off.

"I'm that guy. Bones, I'm that guy. I _know_." He was trying desperately to show her how much she cared, but she still couldn't even open her heart up to him.

"I-I am not a gambler, I'm a scientist. I can't change. I don't know how." Tears were starting to pour from her eyes as her heart felt as if it were breaking. It was too hard to let him in…just too hard… "I don't know how." She repeated breathlessly as he stared at her, heartbroken.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak, but no words would form. He started to back away. "Please don't look so sad." She pleaded.

"I'm alright, I'm okay." He tried to reassure her, but his voice was only barely above a whisper. He sighed, leaning against a metal railing by the front lawn. "You're right, you're right." He lied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can we still….." She began to say, but her words soon died on her lips as she looked at him. He was staring at her again, tears brimming his eyes, threatening to spill, as he was facing such inner turmoil between staying with the woman he thought didn't love him or to walk away and move on, even though he'd never be able to.

It felt heavier to breathe as she continued to stare. Booth loved her. He really, really did. As more than just a best friend or a partner, but as something so much more, much more than Dr. Brennan had ever known in her life.

She knew what Sweets had written in his book about her views on serious relationships because of her parents was true, but it didn't have to be. Booth would never do that to her. He would never break her heart. He would die first, and she knew it.

_Screw it all,_ she thought as she abandoned her past views on the matter. In one swift motion, she slid her hand around his neck to the back of his head and pulled him to her, closing the gap between them. He immediately kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster, placing his hand on the small of her back.

Time seemed to go backwards, back to when they had missed their moment. Even if they had missed it, there was no way they'd miss this one. They grew too close not to take it. They loved each other too much. After a matter of time, they broke apart for air, breathing heavily as their foreheads rested against each other.

"I…." Bones choked out, trying to swallow all those years of abandonment and hatred towards love. She took a deep breath. She could do it, for Booth. "I-I love you, Seeley. Let's give us a chance."

A large grin slowly spread across his face as her words reached his ears. Her heart was opened. Dr. Temperance Brennan had opened her heart to him.

"I love you too, Bones." He replied. She returned his smile with a warm one of her own as they leaned in for another kiss, this one softer and more meaningful than the last. After they broke apart, she linked her arm through his as they began to walk. Her head rested on his shoulder, his on her head.

"Has the dam broken?" Bones asked, remembering more of Sweets' words. Booth chuckled, an amused and happy smirk on his face.

"It definitely has." He replied.

"Do you still believe in fate?" She asked again. He nodded, glancing down at her and smiling warmly.

"I still do." He said honestly. Bones felt a smile start to grow on her lips as she gazed back at him.

"I might be starting to, too."

* * *

**Alright, end of the story. This was just too cute not to write. Watching this scene broke my heart, so I just HAD to make myself happy again by writing my own personal version. A happier and fluffier one. They're the cutest thing since Buffy and Angel on Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Ironically, both Angel and Seeley are played by the same actor. Hm. Go figure.)**

**And if you were wondering, this episode is called 'The Part of the Sum of the Whole'. This is their almost exact ****dialogue, except for the ending. I changed her asking if they could still work together to my little spiel.**

**Now for the 'I love you's. I felt like it would be more heartfelt and meaningful for Bones to call Booth by his first name, but it was just too weird for Booth to say Temperance instead of Bones. I dunno, that was just my reasoning on this. She definitely needed the more heartfelt one considering what she's been through in her past when it comes to love.**

**As for the title and also the ending, I was referring to when Sweets asked if the 'dam had broken' (if they'd slept together as well as realizing their true feelings for each other).**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Was it good, was it bad, should I go jump into a hole? **

**Lemme know! Thanks!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


End file.
